Gibbs & Leslie
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs meets a gorgeous woman and is charmed by her gracefulness, right into bed! Rated M. Read and Review! :)


Entertainment only! Enjoy & Review! :)

Gibbs meets a gorgeous woman and is charmed by her gracefulness, right into bed.

Rated: M

* * *

**Gibbs & Leslie:**

She sat down at the table across the aisle from him, her long legs exposed half way up her thigh. She was a mature fifty-four year old woman. She was in excellent physical shape, and with great looking legs. She ordered a cup of tea and then smiled across the isle at him.

He looked up again when he heard the click-clack of her heels as she approached his table.

"Please don't think of me too forward but I simply hate sitting alone for tea, would you mind if I sat down and chatted with you?"

She was an extremely good looking brunette with a pleasant smile and Gibbs couldn't see any harm in it.

"By all means please, I'd like some company myself." he said, smiling up at her friendly face.

This woman was a very attractive full-breasted woman, thin waist, flared hips, leggy and well toned. Her face was beautifully defined, she had an overall elegance about her that was very disarming.

"Leslie, very pleased to meet you." she told him shaking his hand vigorously.

"Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs very nice to meet you Leslie," he told her with a warm smile.

Leslie opened with the weather and covered everything from God to baseball, and strangely Gibbs was very interested in everything she had to say. He didn't add much to the conversation he didn't need to, or rather, never got the chance, which was just as well since he was not a great conversationalist himself. She smiled often as she spoke touching him on the arm occasionally. At one point reaching across the table to dab at the corner of his mouth with her napkin, that had made him smile inwardly. From what he learned, her husband had ran off with his younger secretary some years ago, and she had no children. She was graceful and enchanting and Gibbs felt himself irresistibly drawn to her innate charm.

She stopped suddenly, "Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go on that way, you must think I'm a terrible gossip," she said, suddenly very shy and blushing, as her eyes looked away avoiding his.

"Oh no Leslie, I could sit here and listen to you for days and not be bored, you're a very interesting person and you hold a conversation very well," he told her, reaching out to pat her hand.

She'd smiled over at him after that, as if she doubted the sincerity of his statement but said, "I've a much better blend than this at home, would you care to come to my house and let me fix you a cup?" she asked him.

Gibbs didn't have any pressing business that Saturday anyhow, and decided to go and have tea with her, and make a new friend. "I'd be happy to," he told her.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in excitement and he could easily see he'd made her very happy by accepting her invitation.

"Well, in that case I'm ready to leave now, how about you Jethro?" He smiled at her and then stood, taking her hand he helped her up.

Then it struck him, he couldn't remember a single topic out of her lengthy dialog. Gibbs caught himself eyeing the gentle sway of her bottom while she passed through the door in front of him, as they made their exit from the coffee shop. Once outside heading for his car, he continued to ogle her tight behind and well-toned legs as she moved. It wasn't a hard energetic movement, more of a slow sensual rhythm it was very enticing. Leslie stopped suddenly in front of him and turned looking back at him over her shoulder with a sexy smile. That had startled him, he didn't quite know what to make of it.

She gave him directions when they'd buckled themselves into his old Challenger; it wasn't very far away. She started talking again but he wasn't really listening, as his eyes were drawn to the way her very thin dress laid between her legs. They were parted slightly and he could clearly see the rise of her mound sharply delineated by the lose fabric; her beautifully shaped thighs were spectacularly showcased by it as well.

At that moment Leslie paused in the conversation to look at him and flashed that same smile she'd given him on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop. Only this time she reached over and touched his shoulder and there was a definite stir in him as he found himself fantasizing about what she would look like naked.

Gibbs mentally chastised himself for his insidious mental wonderings, "Stop checking her out, she's on to you. But my god,she's so damn sexy." he thought to himself.

It didn't take long, as she instantly unbuckled and scooted across the seat closer to him, her thigh contacting his outer leg filling his body with its warmth and putting a shapely bulge between his legs. Not to mention the hem to her dress slipped higher, and a greater portion of her thigh was exposed to him. He was relieved when they finally arrived at her residence; Gibbs got out and came around to open the door for her. She gracefully pivoted in the seat swinging her legs out the door, her hem going high enough to momentarily expose her scarlet satin panties to his hungry eyes.

Before getting out she looked up at him with that smile of hers again, once standing she made her way past him grazing his arm with the side of her firm breast. He closed the door and shook off the hot shiver that had rolled through his body when she passed.

"Follow me Mr. Gibbs." her voice warm and inviting as she spoke.

Once again click-clack-click, as her sexy ass swayed exotically before his ravenous eyes. Once inside, he found himself strongly attracted to her again and swelling between his legs at her mere presence. She smiled at him, as she stepped in very close and her fingertips lightly touched his cheek. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes when she touched him that time, Gibbs felt himself stirring below his belt buckle with the sensation of her delicate warm touch.

Slipping her arm through his as she moved to his side she asked him shyly, "Would you care to see the rest of the house Jethro? His focus was momentarily on the soft warmth of her curvy hip against him, as his swelling was again agitated by her nearness.

"Yes, I would Leslie," he finally responded, pulling himself away from the torridly steamy images of her running through his mind at that precise moment.

Leslie never moved far from him as she led him through her home, either her hand or hip always suggestively in contact with his body at some point. When she led him into her second story bedroom she immediately guided him to the double sliding doors that led to the railed deck beyond.

Standing behind him she whispered, "This is where I work on my tan in the summer and finish those harsh white areas that the tanning salon always create."

Her voice wrapped around him seductively, as the images of her lying nude beneath the sun danced through his imagination. Leslie moved closer then, and Gibbs could feel the warmth at the junction of her thighs press him at the side of his leg. A well-groomed nail traced the line of his jaw as he shivered slightly with its movements. He turned quickly without forethought and pressed his lips to hers, his hands finding the firmness of her breasts through the thin fabric of her exotically smooth dress. As she pressed the heat of her mound against his bulging groin, his fingers discovered the warm, firm tissue of her nipples.

Her body arched against him as the pleasure of his touch on her breasts shot through her delicate frame. Her tongue gently traced the seal of his lips, petitioning his mouth for entry. Her tongue easily slipped past the security of his lips and teeth to gain possession of her prize. She continued her fevered movements against his pelvis as her tongue wrestled with his. It was a short battle, Gibbs having neither the will nor inclination to resist such a charming woman.

"Do you trust me Gibbs, enough to do something if I ask you to?" she asked him softly.

"Of course I do, what is it you want?" he said.

"Undress for me please, and lay down on the bed." her voice quivering slightly as she gave the instructions.

He was not at all surprised by the request in light of what had just taken place between them, and began to slowly undress. Leslie raised the sheer dress she wore above her head folding and pressing it neatly she laid it in the chair next to the wall. Gibbs was pleased with her appearance; she was a little thinner than he imagined which is what made her breasts appear so ample, though they were not huge.

Her under garments were bright red, her panties were high on her hips and very thin in width. Narrowing down to a mere wisp, which hardly covered the folds of her cleanly shaved pussy. Her legs were shapely and slender, the gaping hallow at the top of her thighs framed the lusty, curve of her mound. The custom French bra shoved and lifted her breasts beautifully, and she smiled widely when Gibbs gave out a loud whistle as his eyes devoured her image. Her cheeks flushed violently red, as her eyes flew to the floor at her feet, her gaze remaining locked there.

She hooked her fingers in the side of her panties slowly lowering the fabric over the flare of her hips and allowing them to fall to the floor. She was art in motion as she delicately raised each shiny high heel in turn, stepping out of the red garment. She gracefully dipped at the knees picking up the panties then stood widening her stance slightly, as she twirled the scarlet garment on her finger then sent it sailing in Gibbs' direction, with a smile.

They landed beside him and when he picked them up and placed the front panel under his nose, a look of sheer horror came over her face. The cheeks of her face fevered furiously as she heard him inhale deeply and groan with delight.

"Les, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy and savor the taste of you." he said with confidence, as he watched her remove her bra.

He could see her shiver slightly, as the full impact of his words finally struck her, and he noticed the slight smile tugging gently at the corners of her luscious mouth. She moved toward him with that slow, sensual grace of hers, the movement of her hips once again causing him to swell.

"By the way I love the rigging underneath, what brand?" he asked.

"Victoria's Secrets, and I'm happy you approve, I have spent a small fortune on their products...they make me feel so feminine." she said with a smile.

He kissed the top of her cleanly shaved mound just below the naval and felt her muscles flutter under his lips. He slowly moved the tip of his tongue up her body, as her nails traced light as feathers on the back of his neck giving him chills that rolled up and down his spine.

"I'm going to ask you to do one more thing for me Jethro, will you?"

"What is it Les?" he asked.

"I want to cuff your hands to the headboard... please say you will!"

"Leslie, I've never played that way before and I'm not even sure if I'd enjoy it."

She kneeled in front of him and took hold of his hand placing it on her breast, and then holding it there, "Please Jethro, I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. You do trust me don't you?" Her eyes were gentle and hopeful as she looked up at him and spoke.

"Ok, I guess theirs no harm in it," he said. Her eyes smiled at him instantly, she squished her breasts against his chest, her lips moving to brush his lightly with her arms hugging his neck.

"I will need to freshen up a bit before we begin," he told her.

Smiling at him obviously pleased she said, "Everything you'll need is through that door over their Jethro," indicating the location of her bath.

She laid back on the bed waiting for him, expectation rising in tandem with her pulse, her body already warm with its need for the seduction of her flesh. When Gibbs stepped back into Leslie's bedroom he found her laying back on the bed, her feet on the floor, her mind lost in a daydream. He paused, taking a moment to drink in the attractive curves of her delicate form. Her shoulders were strong, her breasts beautifully formed and solid, her waist slender. Her pubic bone rose prominently from the flat abdomen, her outer folds full and rounding. She was beautiful for a woman of any age and looked stunning in high heels only. As she laid there she knew he was giving her the once over, she knew he was completely naked. She sensed his desire to drive his tongue into the moist crease between her legs and smiled, she adored the impatience she sensed inside of him.

"I knew you were sizing up my ass when we left the coffee house Jethro, and I sensed that you liked the lay of my dress between my legs in the car. I know you're naked now without looking and I know your craving to tongue me."

"Leslie your very perceptive, but I figured that." he replied.

"I need you Jethro, please come."

He crossed the short distance between them and his finger found there way to the rise of her mound. He knelt between her legs, kissed the summit of its apex gently, and then sank his teeth lightly into the soft flesh he found there. She sighed as she felt the heat of his face against her lower body, and cringed only slightly at the light mark of his teeth on her mound.

She could sense his drive, it was like that of an animal, raging and undisciplined, he was strong and dangerous but possessed the soft emotions of a young boy. Lost in her intuitive gleanings Leslie was caught off guard as his tongue passed over her clit, she gasped in complete surprise, her body thrusting sharply upward toward his face. He moved lower as she rose and impaled her with his strong cock. She was instantly flooded with pleasure as he began to rapidly work it in and out of her tight opening.

"No, stop, please Jethro, not this way... please stop it!" she hissed forcefully.

But he was in no mood to be denied and his hands circled her wrists like a pair of iron shackles holding her fast to the bed. He lashed her quivering clit again, felt a tremor run full through her body, and heard her gasp with the shock of its sensation. She broke to her side moving away from him and laid still, her breasts heaving and her body racked with shivers.

"I'm sorry Jethro, please you'll get what you want but not like that. Please lay down now and let me cuff you." she pleaded with a quivering in her voice.

He was a little shocked by her maneuver but wasn't about to make a fuss "after all" he had moved a little suddenly on her. He laid back and she wrapped the fuzzy cuffs around his wrist. Leslie then swung her leg over him and lowered her burning folds to within mere inches of his flinching manhood. He wasn't struggling; he wanted this as much as she did... wanted to spend inside the warmth of her clutching folds.

Her smile was taunting, as her body lightly moved against the mass of hardness between his legs. Gibbs arched upward forcefully driving his manhood hard against her clit, mashing it against the bone of her crevice. She froze, her head thrown back, her eyes tightly closed as she shuddered with the invasive impact of his thrust. She opened her eyes their cast now infuriated, and slapped him across the cheek.

His eyes snapped to hers, and bore into her penning the message of his anger. Rebelliously he thrusted again, harder this time; again she gasped shivering severely with the unexpected invasion of her wet folds and the rushing thrill of her clit. Smack! The resounding impact of her palm was like the crack of a rifle, as it filled the space around them.

"Not without my permission," she whispered, the glitter of her eyes dancing mischievously, as her gaze roamed over his face gauging the mood of his eyes.

She raised the burning mass of her heat away from his sensitive penis, removing the temptation from him to disobey her again. Then she gently kissed his lips as he tugged at his restraints.

"Cock teasing bitch." he growled at her.

"Yes... but your bitch now Jethro, and in spite of your momentary frustration you're going to be very glad." her voice surprisingly gentle and soothing with her response.

With a taunting smirk on her face she lowered her mouth to his cheek, where her hot tongue traced the length of his jaw line, and then tenderly, kissed the stinging red of his cheek. He didn't understand her, and wasn't sure he wanted to... but sweet god how he wanted to ravish her at that moment and pound that smirking grin into total submission.

"Do you want me Jethro?" she purred against his ear.

"Before I'm finished with you'll wish I'd never started!" he hissed, his eyes scalding her as they settled on her face.

Leslie giggled lightly, her response telling him she was pleased with his answer, but he didn't fully comprehend why.

"Are going to be rough with me Jethro, pounding me until I lie beneath you senseless and whimpering?" she taunted.

"You'll beg me for my cock before I fuck your brains out of your skull you teasing bitch." he snapped.

"Yes Jethro, but you want me don't you?" she laughed.

Leaning over him she kissed him lightly, initiating a series of short energetic movements against his straining hardness with her lower body, which made him arch high and cry out against her. Then she stopped and kissed him again.

"Finish it!" He howled.

"No... not yet, you're not ready," she said softly.

She moved to his side staring at his raging manhood, a smile on her lips. He strained to see her now, her eyes full of mischief, her brown hair lose and free at her shoulders. Leslie lowered her mouth to his flinching cock and barely raked the head of his penis with her teeth.

"Shall I kiss it Jethro, will you be kind if I do?" she teased.

Knowing he couldn't trust himself to be civil, he merely moaned His next sensation was that of warm, wet silk, wrapping itself around the head of his mass and circling slowly. His fire raged again and his bones shook, as the soft, smooth velvet of her mouth engulfed his enraged staff. She had pivoted and straddled his legs without releasing him; her mouth worked him in and out of her soft cavity.

She teasingly hummed as she worked him, the vibratory ripple of her mouth exploding in tiny droplets of pleasure all over his body. Deeper and deeper she went, at last her nose bumped the hard bone of his pubic, Gibbs' roar of pleasure thundered through the room. While he couldn't see it, he knew she was giggling inwardly like some silly schoolgirl.

He watched intently as the scarlet ring of her lips rose slowly on his shaft. He felt her deliberately dragging her teeth against the underside of his manhood, sending his body into yet another spastic fit. "Damn Leslie, you're too much!" he growled strenuously. Down again she plunged, the sweet, hot darkness, of her mouth; bumping her nose at the base once more.

Her eyes held his as she paused at the base and swallowed, her throat muscles squeezing his cock deliciously. Sending him into shock again. Again his voice thundered around them while colorful expletives flew everywhere, and once again he knew she was laughing. Leslie pulled her mouth completely off of his engorged cock and moved up his body far enough to lean down and kiss his mouth. She traced the surface of his lips with the tip of her tongue and then slipped it back in again.

"Did you enjoy that Jethro?" she toyed.

"Immensely!" he told her, having "forgiven" her for slapping him, her tenderness having already disarmed his hot frustration.

She raised herself above him, and then reaching back with her hand and aligned the mass of his head against the swollen lips of her pussy. She moved down against him teasing herself as his shaft passed over her nub. Again and again, she rocked her hips against the smoothness of his cock, her breath escaping in small puffs of erotic music, as she blatantly mashed her bud against him.

Gibbs pushed hard against her, "making her gasp loudly" and initiated a series of hard short thrust against her crevice that rocked her passion.

"Oh Jethro, it's too urgent. Do you even know what you're doing to me?" she cooed softly.

He smiled at her complaint understanding her dilemma, "Free my hands Les you're going to need them," he told her.

"Yes." she said with a knowing smile, looking directly in his pretty eyes as she unfastened them. She took his lips, and plundered his mouth, her urgency pleasing him, as she continued to rock her hips against his cock. The soft sounds emanating from her throat as she kissed him.

"Bring it up to my mouth!" She instantly moved to comply, shimmying up his body until her wet, swollen lips, bumped his mouth.

He slipped his tongue between her folds and swiped her clit as his hands squeezed the hard cheeks of her ass.

"Please... please make me cum Jethro it's been too long." She gasped intensely.

"I love a woman willing to beg for what she wants... only the best sluts do it Leslie." he laughed.

"Yes... I'll be your slut and more if it please you, but please help me orgasm!" she pleaded earnestly.

He slapped her ass before plunging at her viciously; his tongue was like a tireless whip on her clit and lips. She began to moan and rotate her hips against his mouth her fingers clutching the hair of his head tightly.

"You're an impatient slut... aren't you Leslie?"

"Yes sir...do I displease you with my behavior?" she asked politely, knowing even as she asked that he was pleased with her impatience.

Jethro didn't reply, instead he rapidly pummeled her hard clit, and then sucked it into his mouth. He ever so slowly scraped along its length with his teeth as Leslie's body twisted and swayed in a fevered dance of lust above him.

"Oh god... Oh god... Oh god Jethro, please!"

"Please what you horny little slut?" he rudely teased.

"Oh god... I need to-t-t-t!" she slipped into a low continuous wail at that point.

He smiled; he already knew what was on her mind. As she lowered her sheath over him she bathed his hardness with her delicately scented arousal, her heart leaping inside at the beckoning sound of his mating call, the deep thundering moan that inflamed her mind and thrilled her heart. She lost herself at that moment in the intense sensation of his hardness filling her body.

There was nothing more in her consciousness other than the sound and feel of him as he laid beneath her. The game had worked too well and she was teetering on the edge of oblivion. She felt the head of his penis bump the entrance of her uterus and began to tremble. Her eyes were closed tightly as she began to rock against the massive cock under her she could smell the scent of her own arousal rise to her nostrils and knew she was flowing against him profusely. But she was unashamed, she was a bitch mating with her lover at the seasons call and she didn't care what she looked like or how she might smell; all that mattered was the impending explosion of joy yet unachieved.

Her breath came in a series of short impassioned gasps, as his penis thrusted savagely through her. He pounded the softness of her slick opening, moving her body like a limp rag doll with the raging force of his thrusts. She bit her lip, as she tried desperately to suppress a cry, knowing that no reply would be forthcoming.

"Jethro its time now." she whispered urgently above him.

"S-h-h-h-h...no not yet," he told her as he arched again burying himself deeply in her body once more.

She whimpered as he slammed against her clit again, rocking her needy body with yet another sharp wave of pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could withstand, her folds were weeping profusely her nipples burning and ready to explode... surely he was deliberately trying to drive her mad.

"Let me cum you bastard!" She finally screamed at him.

Her protest filled him with a profound joy, because he knew he had done his job well with her... he knew now she would be satisfied with her release. Jethro felt the very first tremors around his shaft as she began to whine softly above him. He drove into her with all his might arching high against the bed, his hands taking possession of both breasts as she came. He squeezed hard and she cried out with the most pitiful sound he had ever heard as her entire body trembled.

She was begging him for more as he hammered her slight form. Gibbs erupted inside her the heat of his seed filling every possible crevice of her body as her hands covered his at her breasts and gently stroked his skin there. She helped him empty himself with the movement of her hips as she stroked his cock milking every last drop of his fluid from his found her eyes as the last tremors of her release echoed throughout her body. When they finished she placed her hands beside his head palm down on the sheets and bent over to give him a kiss. It was deep and soft and she lingered with it for some time before rolling off to his side and resting as close as possible to him. They fell asleep with her arm across his chest and her leg over the top of his thigh her head resting at his shoulder.

* * *

When Gibbs woke, the room was dark and he found himself alone in the bed, his eyes explored the room looking for Leslie and that's when he noticed the doors to the deck were open.

She stood on the deck leaning on the rail, the soft evening breeze tossing the strands of her silken hair. Gibbs stood at the entrance and observed the soft moonlight surrounding her, the hue of its soft color making her appear very sexy in the seductive glow of its light. From behind he watched the beauty of her form in the see through gown she wore as the evening breeze pressed it into the folds of that wonderful ass of hers and wrapped it around the lean slender curves of her thighs.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered softly.

"Yes, it's a perfect setting with you standing beneath the moon and stars scantily covered as you are," he replied moving closer to her.

"You belong here Gibbs, with me, this is where you were always meant to be." she sighed.

"I know." he replied as he pressed his cock into the crevice of her ass.

Leslie pressed back and rotated her rear slowly, grinding against the growing manhood

"Will you take me here under the stars and moon?" she asked softly.

"If you're willing babe." he told her.

"As you already know, I'm always willing where you're concerned," she giggled.

He slapped her butt, the crack of it music to his ears, she jerked sharply from the deadly sting of its kiss. Then his hand reared back for another blow, again and again, his hard hands fell against her trembling cheeks.

"Its time you discovered who it is that owns you now." he growled.

He was a relentless dog with his discipline, continuing cold-heartedly until her sobs filled the air around them. His face contorted into a leering mask of sadistic joy beneath the light of the moon; his hands then mauled the painful heat of her cheeks. She moaned as her lust rose again in her body with the touch of those strong warm hands on her ass.

She jerked with each painful movement of his hands her tears running freely down the cheeks of her face her legs shaking... the folds of her cunt dripping with moisture. With both hands on her hips he pulled back forcefully and jammed his aching muscle firmly into the crack of her ass, forcing a gasp from between her lips of hers.

"Oh baby, how did you know?" she whispered over her shoulder.

"You're not that difficult to read sweetheart," he told her.

"How will you punish your slut." she whimpered.

"However I please, and tonight it's your pussy that pleases me. Lean forward so I satisfy myself deep in your cunt." he ordered.

Leslie leaned over the rail and began to play with herself, happy to be dominated by him at last.

"I won't let you cum until I do," she whispered into the air, as she felt him slide the sheer gown up around her hips.

Pissed, he growled savagely as he plunged his hardness rapidly into the tight opening of her pussy. Leslie's focus was temporarily set aside when the rapid invasion of her opening took the forefront of all her thoughts.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

She didn't reply, she felt dirty by reason of his treatment of her... and she liked the way it made her feel. She loved his rough use of her, with every brutal stroke of his cock, her lust rose in intensity and her body was racked with indescribable pleasure. He took the long full locks of her hair in his hand and held her tightly with it, as if it were the reins of some horse whose path he was directing.

He slowed then, filled her with the full length of his penis and pausing fully submerged in her passage to flex his hardness inside her. His free hand was sinister against her breasts giving her even more pain to mingle with her pleasure as he used her ruthlessly.

"My slut owns one fine pussy," he bellowed over her.

"And my man owns one fine cock." she responded.

Leslie flexed her muscles against his shaft and heard him groan behind her. She then began a slow twisting forward motion on his cock flexing intermittently as she went and then, just as slowly, she moved in the opposite direction until his cock was fully seated in her pussy again. "

"My god you feel incredible." she whispered in front of him.

Leslie began a metered up and down motion with her bottom, designed to rapidly pump him in and out of her opening and allow her to control the speed. Gibbs pulled hard on the thick braid of hair in his hand drawing her body hard against his and once more driving his cock fully into her pussy.

"Bastard, don't make me cum yet," she hissed back at him.

"You'll cum as it pleases me... and you'll love it bitch." he growled in reply.

With every brash statement from him, her need only increased and her cunt became just that much hotter. She nearly came when she felt the stinging blow of his palm against her butt cheek; fluid was oozing from her crevice like never before. She captured a small pool of the stuff in her palm, raised it to his shaft to lube him with it, and shivered as her hand touched the hot flesh of his cock.

His body began a frenzied in and out motion of pussy as his fingers twisted her nipples. She began to wail to the stars and moon, as his cock ravished her tight pussy. She felt him expand inside her as the very first tremors of her climax shook her vaginal passage. She screamed as she felt the first searing load of his cum fill her and drive her immediately into another hard orgasm.

She begged him not to stop, begged him to ravish her even harder with his large cock. She spoke beautiful things to him as she came with his cock inside her. When the last stream of his cum filled her, he paused with his cock fully inserted in her well-lubed pussy and smiled, as he felt her still grinding weakly against his body.

When he slowly slipped out of her body she whimpered and collapsed on her knees next to the deck railing and shivered kneeling there in front of him. At last she rose unsteadily from the floor of the deck, turned to face him, and then stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. Gibbs placed his arms low around her waist and gently drew her close to him as they made out beneath the stars.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," she whispered as she placed her cheek against his toned chest.

Gibbs placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to his; they were peaceful and adoring as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I think I may be in love with you Jethro." she said as he looked into her eyes.

"Good, because I'm certainly in love with you." he told her.

"It is said, that love observes but one rule, the willingness to return it, and respects no season, save that of the willing heart...Are you willing Jethro?"

"Yes." he simply replied.

"Will you spend the night with me?" she asked him.

Gibbs did spend the night with her. The two became inseparable, in a love affair that expanded beyond their mutual lust for each other into many other areas of a common life experienced together.

**The End**


End file.
